One Last Shot
by urharmony
Summary: Emma was killed in the shooting, Rick was never found.7YEARSLATER.Sean's a cop & he's after a killer who preys on blondes;why? Seans obsessed with the case when he finds out Emma, his Emma, is actually still alive, and the killer is after her.MAJORSEMMA
1. Chapter 1

NEXT CHAPTER:

"It's too late." Rick said shakenly, holding the gun in his hand and aiming at Emma.

Sean couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he was here at the right time, the right place. Yeah, the actually sounds messed. He never wished to have a gun pointed at him, but he was glad he was here to protect Emma. He couldn't imagine her alone in this, it made him sick to his stomach thinking about it.

Sean shook his head at Rick, standing in front of Emma protectively, "No it's not" Sean tried to get through to Rick.

"I already shot somebody." Rick pulled the trigger and Sean dove at him as Emma jumped from the loud bullet noise.

It's funny how much you learn about yourself when your life is on the line in a matter of seconds. Sean had one flash, not of something, just someone. Emma. It wasn't a certain moment, or a favourite moment of his of them together... it was just her, smiling, and it was like it was in slow motion. It was after they broke up, a few months later. Sean guessed it just meant a lot to see her smile after everything he did to her. She was beautiful. Always had been.

If this was Ellie here, would he of stood up to Rick?

"No!" screamed Toby, watching everything go down in horror.

Sean was on top of Rick and opened his eyes he didn't know he had close so tightly. He was pinning Rick down to the floor with all he had. He looked around frantically when seeing no gun in Ricks hand anymore, it laid to the side of the wall with no bullets left.

Sean breathed hard. The bullet, where'd it go? WHERE did it go? He checked himself and then Rick, who seemed fine but was breathing madly and glaring up at him.

"Sean." Came a tiny fragile voice.

Sean whipped his head around to see Emma standing behind them. The green sweater he couldn't help but admire this morning on her, was now ruined by this ugly...red... thing.

Suddenly Rick was let go and Sean scrambled up to his feet as quick as he could to get to Emma.

She was shot in the stomach. _His Emma_, was shot.

Sean caught her in time before she fell and cradled her in his arms as he bent down a bit to the floor.

"Em, Emma?" he choked raising his hand over her bullet wound, but decided not to touch it. He didn't know what to do.

Emma watched as Sean looked bewildered, and he couldn't breath right. He held her tight with his one arm and started yanking off his sweater with the other.

Emma laughed effortlessly, that stupid hoody. She knew she'd go down with it... with him.

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay." Sean repeated for Emma, or for himself? He pressured his sweater on her wound and Emma's mouth dropped in pain.

Her voice cracked, "Sean it hurts so much. I didn't know something could be so painful." Her big brown eyes stared up into his blues. All the hate she had for him just, fell away. It was hard to tell yourself to hate him after you loved him so much, and you had no effort in you at the time to do so anymore.

Sean started forming tears into his eyes, her blood was leaking through his sweater and onto his hands.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Came Toby's voice.

Sean looked up at him like he was the biggest idiot he's ever seen in the world.

"**GO GET HELP!" Sean screamed, pulling Emma close,** "**GO!**" Toby ran as fast as he could away as Rick, who was on the ground, pulled himself up on the wall.

Sean gently put Emma's hair behind her ear and looked down at her, "Remember, remember the time with our first kiss?" he asked, his voice cracking, "You had that, stupid, stupid hair." He was laughing, but tears were streaming down his face "come on, can't be more painful then that."

Emma was going pale. And she could barely keep her eyes open. With all the strength she had she opened her mouth.

"I wish..." she drifted off, and slowly closed her eyes. Sean's mouth dropped.

"Emma." He shook her gently but firmly. You can't go, you can't go, you can't leave, you can't leave me here.

Emma fluttered her eyes open and coughed a bit, "I wish I did things better, with everything... with you."

"You did nothing wrong." Sean cried and leaned down kissing her forehead, "You were perfect."

Silence.

Sean looked down at her again, her eyes were closed.

"Em?" he whispered "Em please." He shook her again, nothing. "Emma come on! Wake up!" he yelled, "Please don't do this. I love you. I love you, baby." He started shaking back and forth with her in his arms, "Don't leave me."

He could hear the swat team and cops running through the halls, calling for somebody. But he couldn't answer. His mouth opened but he choked.

He then looked at Rick who stood by a door and gave him a deadly look. "Look what you did! LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU FUCKING! Fucking..." Sean was going into shock or something. Rick didn't matter anymore, help didn't matter, only Emma did. He turned his face back towards Emma.

He could hear nothing anymore, or see anything. That was until a cop was trying to rip Emma from his arms. He wanted to hold her to him forever, but with being in shock, you couldn't move or speak as much as you wanted to.

"Sean let go, we have to see if we can save her." A cop had bent in front of him, picking up the girl whose ever made Sean really, truly, feel. Sean stared as he put her on a stretcher.

He said to another paramedic, "She doesn't have a pulse."

"Get her in the ambulance." The other guy said and they rushed her out.

Time stood still for Sean.

Mr Raditch came out of nowhere, "Is he ok?" he directed toward Sean to a cop. The cop walked towards him and bent down infront of him again, flashing a flashlight into his eyes.

Sean's blood shot eyes didn't move.

The flashlight moved from side to side.

**7 YEARS LATER**

Another flashlight shined into Sean's eyes.

Sean squinted his eyes and tried to cover the light, "Put the light down, idiot." He called to his partner.

There was a laugh and someone finally shined it off. Sean's partner was Lucas Vaughn. The guy actually went to Degrassi High years back too, but Sean had never known him until he signed into his police station.

Yeah, Sean was a cop now. He was also almost 23 now. He looked the same in the face, maybe a bit more manlier. He was defiantly more taller and built. His hair had grown out a bit too in a charming yet mysterious looking way. He grew some facial hair too, but only left it at his chin.

Sean Cameron has and always be the looker.

"Another killing?" Lucas asked Sean, stepping over evidence to him.

There was other cops standing around, people taking pictures, a man putting caution tape around the crime scene.

Sean nodded at him and then nodded down to the floor.

"Jesus Christ." Lucas turned in digustment. The girl was stabbed right the chest and lying dead on the ground with a blood bath. There was signs of struggle shown on her neck where she must of been strangled.

Sean examined the scene and muttered, "Fifth girl killed in the past few months."

"How do you stand looking at this shit for so long?" Lucas asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking up at the ceiling to take a deep breath.

Another voice came in and said, "If you puke on my crime scene I'll murder your ass too, Vaughn"

This was their boss, the cheif of police, Old man John. He was a bigger man, but oldish, kindish... if you didn't work with him that is. He treated his 'boys' like...well, boys.

"Nice, boss." Taunts Lucas to his bosses sensitivity of the murder tonight.

John cursed under his breath standing next to Sean, "We have ourselves a serial killer." He said and Sean nodded.

A scrunny tall boy scampered over to them. He looked abit geeky, but hey! That was JT. Yeah, he worked within the business too as a profiler. He was really smart too, good at examining people and situations. Thankfully, he was the only Degrassi student Sean had to work with. He couldn't deal with anymore.

"Young girls, in their teens, all blondes." JT told them.

Sean bit the end of his tongue and nodded, "What do you think he's aiming for?" he asked.

"Could want to be killing someone who looks like someone he knows." JT confirms and explains, "Killers usually base things off their past. So maybe its family? His mother?"

"Teen mother?" John asked Jt, nodding to the young dead girl, she looked around 15 years old.

"Maybe she didn't raise him right." Jt confirms with a shrug, "Could be a long shot."

"Or girl friend?" Lucas offered and JT nodded.

That's when the stretcher and body bag came in to clean this mess up. Sean took a step back and let them through. Before they zipped the bag, Sean tilted his head curiously at the girl. Her eyes were still open, big and brown. He swallowed hard when they finally put her away and he took this as his cue to leave. The guys followed in after.

A reporter from outside the house shoved a microphone into Johns face, "Sir! Sir has there been another killing?" she yelled.

Tons of camera flashes were shooting and Sean clenched his jaw, it was getting late. He should go home. Get away from this.

"No comments." Lucas answered when his annoyed boss just shoved his way through the crowd over to his car. "Fucking reporters." He told Sean as they went to their cop car.

Another reporter followed them, "Did the Framing Killer strike again?" they ignored her until she stopped walking and questioned, "Sean? Sean!"

Hearing his name, and wondering why, Sean turned around confused and Lucas stopped behind him.

"Ellie."

The redhead, who still looked the same, just shorter hair, smiled widely. "Oh my god. It's... It's been..." she frowned remembering the last time they saw another and gave a weak smile, "It's been awhile."

"Your a reporter. Seems so obvious." Sean joked but didn't seem to have a lot of humor in his voice as she walked up to him.

She laughed, "Same ol' me right? Cop. That um, I wasn't expecting that but it's great!" she insisted.

Sean nodded and glanced at Lucas who gave him a look, "Yeah um. I got to go though, a lot of files to go do now." He said with a slight awkward cough.

"So he did strike again?" Ellie said, frowning deeply.

Sean couldn't tell her that, couldn't tell anyone that. They wanted to keep this under wrap so they can deal with it as best as they could without frantic citizens.

"Bye Ellie." He said, giving her back a weak smile and left.

Ellie watched him out of site and let their last moment together come back to her...

_FLASHBACK._

"_WHY! WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Ellie screamed on top of her lungs at Sean, tears streaming down her eyes, "Why would you ever put your life on the line for her!" _

"_Ellie?" Paige questioned her friends attitude towards Sean._

_They were all in the hospital, waiting for results on their friends. Sean was slowly coming out of his shock as he sat on a chair, Ellie standing in front of him, yelling. _

_Seems Emma wasn't the only victim, Jimmy was shot in the back by Rick when he tried to run. _

_Spinner was here, with Paige and waiting for Hazel. Jay came along as well. Spinner was looking really twitchy though, and Jay just looked the usual. _

"_It's not what I meant... it's just..." Ellie drifted on, taking a deep shakey breath and asked him, "Why didn't you run!" she bent in front of him. Sean couldn't even look at her, he couldn't look at anyone._

_He wanted the news on Emma. They saved her, they had to of. Doctors do that, they saved people. She didn't loose that much blood, Emma would be okay._

"_Jimmy's okay guys! Jimmy's okay!" Hazel exclaimed with happy tears and a big smile as she ran back into the waiting room._

_Paige stood up and hugged her friend tightly._

"_Thank the lord." Jay said with a croggily voice, almost as if he didn't really care that much. Jay was an ass, but Sean thought he'd have more respect in a situation like this._

"_Why are you even here?" Spinner snapped at Jay. Sean thought that was wierd. Lately they were BFFs. What was the sudden change?_

_Jay slapped the back of Sean's back, "Buddy ol pal needs me. I mean... he's not hurt or anything, but his wittle ol greenpeace was shot so I'm here for moral support. But you know Eminem, you shouldn't be so concerned when your ACTUAL girl friend is right there seeing how whimpy your getting."_

"_Shut. Up." Ellie said to Jay through gritted teeth. Jay just snickered at her and then looked up when Emma's parents came over._

_Sean quickly stood, pushing both Ellie and Jay and their problems aside. _

"_Everyone." Spike said, cradled in Snake's arms, "Thank you..." her voice cracked, "For being here, I-" she choked up and Snake rubbed her back._

"_It's okay, it's okay." He promised quietly, and Spike broke down into his arms. _

_Sean stood in horror until the best friend of Emma tried to run past, covering her mouth "Manny!"_

_Sean grabbed her a bit roughly, he couldn't help it. He needed to know. _

_Manny ran a hand through her hair and bursted into even more tears, "She's dead. They said she was dead. I was suppose to say sorry to her. I never got to say sorry, Sean!" she fell into his arms. _

_But Sean couldn't hold her. He emotionlessly handed Manny over to Spinner who held her up._

_Paige covered her mouth as her tears formed as well. Hazel looked at Sean and couldn't imagine the situation he was in since Jimmy had survived. _

"_Well." Jay said leaning back, "Wasn't expecting that one!" he declared and stood up. He showed no sign of sadness, or even a bit a guilt for what he did._

"_SEAN!" Ellie screamed as her boyfriend tackled Jay. Jay hit his head on the wall and landed on the floor. Sean kicked his stomach twice and then bent down to punch him himself._

_Cops ran over and Ellie begged Sean to get off of Jay._

_Jay couldn't even see anymore, he could feel the swelling as Sean continuously beat him senseless until he was pushed off. _

Ellie shook her head from the memories. Sean had spent a few nights in jail that night, luckily, specially since he turned out to be a cop, Jay had dropped the charges. That was the last night Ellie saw Sean, he was still shaken up by Emma and the fight and when Ellie tried to calm him down when he was getting arrested, he snapped at her to go to hell and leave him alone. So she left.

She wondered if Sean was still the same... or probably, different.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean walked like a zombie up the stairs of his apartment, swinging his keys out of his hands. When he reached his door, he stuck the keys in to find it unlocked.

He stepped back, cautiously, and pushed the door wide open. He looked around before slowly entering, slowly reaching for his gun that hid in his belt at his back, underneath his jacket.

He rounded his corner to then exhale.

"Gonna shoot me officer?" smirked a tanned long haired brunette. She sat on his pool table and spread her legs a bit. She wore red lace bra and panties and she had set up candles everywhere.

Sean scoffed and put his gun on his counter, "I could of." He said going over.

"Hmm Kinky." She purred and smiled with a dark giggle. She was a hottie, I couldn't deny that. Sean Cameron only got the best right? But the question was... did he ever keep them?

"Roxy... Christines going to be here any minute." Sean told her.

Roxy put her hands on his chest and slid them down to his hard stomach, and started unbuttoning his shirt, "She won't know, she never knows." She smirked.

He darkly smirked back and let her lean up and kiss him hard. He whipped off his shirt and spread her legs wider apart.

Roxy screamed out as he plunged into her.

Roxy was now putting on her black mini dress. Her hair was muffled and her lips swollen from the kissing. She could barely walk, but she loved that part. Craved it, craved Sean.

Sean was shirtless, but he put his jeans back on as she walked infront of him.

"Better than her or what?" she teased, kissing his neck.

Sean paid no attention but glanced at the clock, "Not bad." Was all he said and walked around her.

"You need to let the new girl friend go." Roxy said in annoyance.

"She's not a girl friend." Sean declared. Actually, he could give a shit about Christine, he actually got rid of her the other night, he lied to Roxy... he just wanted her gone. But the quick fuck was decent.

"Ok let go of the new fuck buddy." Roxy corrected herself and then noticed Sean wasn't even listening to her. She gave a look and walked up behind him, "Is she the only one? Other than me?"

Sean was just going through the files he got home and sat on the couch, going through it.

That meant yes.

And probably a lot more other girls.

"Fuck you Sean! You are an asshole!" Roxy screamed throwing one of the balls from the pool table at him. Thankfully she couldn't aim, but it did break a hole into his wall.

Sean blinked and stood up as Roxy stormed out, slamming the door open and leaving it open.

"You like your brunettes don't yeah Seannie?" came a voice that strolled in. Jane. This was Lucas' sister, she lived in the same apartment he did, Lucas actually helped him out with getting this place and Jane put in a good word.

Sean was pulling out the ball that was stuck in his wall as he asked, "How do you girls keep getting in here?"

"Door was open." Jane reminded and pointed towards the way the girl left, "Wasn't that the land lords wife?"

"Ohh, that's how she got in." Sean declared, making sense of it all. But defiantly had no sense that he cared even a little bit he had screwed a married woman... again.

Jane crossed her arms and said, "I was going to complain about the noise complaint but I see it's left the building."

"I'll try to keep it down." Smirked Sean glancing at her and sat back down on the couch.

"Lucas said the killer still hasn't been found? Told me to stay in, that the last killing was just up the street." Jane explained, she looked a bit spooked, but this girl looked tought. She reminded Sean of Alex actually... but less threatening.

Sean inhaled and said, "The guy goes after blondes, your safe." He got off the couch again to grab a beer.

"Ah so we know the killers not you, you like your darkness." That could of been implied for two things. The obvious of what she spoke of, dark haired girls. Or, in Sean's case, he was, well, a bit in the dark.

Sean just looked away from her and chugged down his beer.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Jane joked, she went towards the door and turned before she left, "My boyfriend, he has a band playing at Sharps. You should come?"

"Thought you were dating an actor?" Sean questioned.

Jane snickered, "He got old, moved on to musicians." She joked and he snickered.

"I'll think about it." He told her.

Jane rolled her eyes and called over her shoulder, "You have to come out with us more than once a month Sean, I'm beginning to think you're an alien."

Sean watched her go and close the door behind her. He looked at his files a little bit longer and decided it was time to sleep.

As he finally got into bed he glanced at the clock and groaned. 4am. Good thing he didn't have to work til 6pm tomorrow. As Sean closed his eyes, his phone rang. Are you KIDDING?

"Hello?" Sean barked into the phone.

It was a second before a raspy, creepy voice replied, "you."

"Whose this?" Sean asked, and sat up a bit. He didn't recognize the voice.

The voice growled back, "Die."

"Funny, Lucas." Snickered Sean, rubbing his tired eyes.

Silence.

But Sean knew the guy on the other end was still there, he could hear breathing... and creaky noises in the back.

Ok, maybe it wasn't Lucas.

The voice finally spoke, "Seven years ago today..."

Sean stared ahead, he didn't have to think of what he meant, Sean just knew the date, he was trying to ignore it... didn't help when someone brought it up.

"Who the hell is this?" bittered Sean, sitting up from bed and putting his feet on the ground.

The man hung up.

Sean raced through the police station that morning around 7 am, he was trying to trace the call for 2 hours, drank a little bit, and smashed some things around the apartment. He decided it was probably better to try to trace it at work.

"Cameron! Your in early, wana help me eat some donuts?" joked Lucas, sitting at his open desk with his new wife Mia, who had carried his kid since highschool, Isabella. The little girl who was 8 now, had donut crème over her face.

Mia chirped in, "That's so cliché." Cops and donuts? Come on.

Isabella jumped up and down seeing Sean burst through the doors and passed them, she happily asked, "Sean want to-" she was cut off when he just kept walking, went into his office and slammed the door behind him.

Mia bent down to a sad Isabella and played with her hair, "He's busy honey." She explained.

"He doesn't like me anymore." Pouted Isabella.

The cheif, who stood leaning on his offices door frame, watched Sean's little outburst and he decided to go see him.

He opened his door, stepped inside, and closed the door again.

"You alright son?" John asked Sean. Didn't look at all like he was.

He was whipping folders out, drawers were out of its shelves, tons of paper had fallen on the ground, and he was punching the keyboard when it wouldn't type things in.

"SEAN!" John yelled.

Sean stopped and put his head in his hands and then after a moment, rubbed his face.

He explained, "I just... I got a call last night. I want to know from who." He sternly said.

"Did they say their name?" John asked.

Sean yelled at him, "Course they didn't fucking say their name! You think I would be going insane like this if I knew?"

The door had creaked open and Sean didn't notice Isabella come in until she started crying, afraid of his yelling.

Sean softened when he saw the dark haired girl crying. She was pale looking, like a porcelain doll, but she was an amazing kid.

"Oh...Izzy..." he gently said and got up and went to her, bending down, "I'm sorry. I got up on the wrong side of the bed is all." He lightly joked and she sniffed as he put his hands on her sides, "I'm sorry." He repeated.

John scratched the top of his head but decided to leave, one of his assistants were calling him over frantically.

"You. Don't. Like. Me." She said between sniffs.

Sean shook his head no and she looked down. "No, I don't." He confirms, and lifted her chin, "I love you." He declared.

Izzy played with her feet and gave one more little sniff. Sean gave a look and cursed himself, he was an asshole. Sean teasingly shook Izzy.

He asked her, "Who else is suppose to play ball with me? Your dad sucks at playing."

She started giggling and looked up to see Lucas had walked in and gave a loud sarcastic laugh.

"Go see Mommy, Izzy." Lucas said, kissing the top of her head and went to go sit on Sean's mess of a desk.

Izzy nodded happily and kissed Sean's cheek quickly before she skipped off.

Sean was still bending where he was but noted, "Sorry." To Lucas. He shouldn't be this angry... it's just... this day... no, whenever he thought of _it_, he couldn't help but snap.

"What's up, man?" Lucas asked as Sean stood and turned, "You... you smell a bit like alcohol."

Sean shrugged and said, "I feel fine, but it's probably in my system. Can you drive me somewhere?" Lucas nodded and they went to leave.

Lucas parked infront of a cemetery and finally spoke, "You haven't asked me to drive you to the cemetery in years. 2 to be exact. To think of it, you still smelled like booze those days too."

"I got to go. I'll be right back." Was all Sean had to say and got out.

Lucas stood alone in his car for a second and then got fed up, curiousity wasn't his thing! He undid his seat belt and got out of the car, walking the path Sean did.

"I told you not to follow me." Sean spoke with no emotion as Lucas stepped beside him and eyed the stone.

EMMA NELSON. The gravestone read. Brave soul, loving daughter, and sister. A savoir.

"Hey, it's seven years today..." Lucas drifts, seeing the dates of her birth and death.

Yeah, Sean said silently to himself, he was reminded this morning. Although... he didn't need a reminder.

Lucas dug his hands into his pockets and said, "I'm confused, who is she?"

"Lets go." Said Sean, walking off. Lucas watched him go to the flower truck, buy some flowers, and come back. He gently dropped the flowers onto the tombstone and narrowed his eyes at Lucas, "I said lets go." He led the way as they went back.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to the station, it was hectic. Lucas and Sean shared a look before they stepped more into the big office.

JT walked by quickly and let them in on what was happening, "The killer called us."

People had coffee and snacks all over, trying to get a good spot. Because this was Sean and Lucas' case, they got front row seats.

Lucas grabbed a wheely chair and sat on it as the cheif crossed his arms upfront, waiting to discuss. Sean stood and crossed his arms.

"The killer has another victim." John announced and everyone spoke at once.

Sean stayed quiet and stared at the bored behind John, all the young, dead girls. They died in the worse disgusting ways possible. Some girls were even raped.

They called the killer the framing killer because he made them pose in a weird way. The first girl was killed in a park, which use to be the ravine til it was shut down, she was stabbed with one of those clean up environmental sticks. The second girl was killed in her school, she must of been dragged there at night, the killer has tortured her and put her hands in acid in the science lab and left her to die, tapped to a chair. The third girl was the one raped and shot, the killer fell off his game at this one, there was no pose, only fantasy. That's when they guessed the fourth girl they found the other day was interrupted, the neighbours heard yelling so he must of just killed her when he heard sirens and took off. Now he had a fifth girl in his hostage.

"JT doesn't think she's dead yet." John told everyone and the boy nodded.

He explained to everyone, "It's the first time he's contacted us, let us know he has someone, so he's going to play for a bit."

"Wierd thing is, there was no trace, but there was a number." Mia said, popping out of nowhere, she looked at Sean,"Sean... you were looking for this number this morning the computers say."

Mia was the tracer, that's why Sean didn't expect her to be here but now he understood and opened his mouth to be cut off.

"Sean. Why is the killer contacting you?" JT asked him.

"I didn't know it was him." Sean confirms.

John spoke up for his team member, "Sean did tell me about a unknown caller phoning him this morning. He was trying to find out who it was"

Sean couldn't help but stare off. So did... did the killer connect to _**her**_? Why else would he call, or remind him...

"Think Sean, he could know you. What does he say?" JT asked him, smothering him with questions.

Sean swallowed the lump in his throat and he couldn't breath, "He... he just reminded me."

"Reminded you of what?" Lucas asked.

"I can't." Breaths Sean, running a nervous hand through his hair and turning.

"What the hell do you mean you can't?" John called out to him but Sean raced out of the building.

His whole body was shaking.

John watched Sean go and looked at Lucas, "Find out what the fuck is up with him, Vaughn, and figure out something from his old school or... something, if he doesn't tell you? Check his office for all I care, his files." He ordered.

Lucas shook his head and said, "All do respect sir, Sean's been a good cop, he doesn't deserve his station snooping him."

"I agree." JT offered.

The boss snapped back, "Pipe it you little stick."

JT took a deep breath and spoke, "Sir, instead of being rude you could just ask me nicely to tell you about Sean. We use to go to school together, all through out... and we use to be best friends."

"You and Sean?" Lucas asked with a bit of a laugh. That was hard to see.

JT nodded, he couldn't deny it, it was wierd. "True, it was unlikely, but he was dating my old friend." Jt gulped hard in the mention of his 'old' friend.

"Girl friend huh?" John asked and took out his note book, "Any other girl friends of his? Blonde ones?"

Jt answered, "Just Emma was blonde. He wasn't the dating type, he was kinda what he is now after he and my friend broke up."

"This girl must of had a hit on him then. Can I have her address? Number?" John asked, writing down on his notepad again.

Silence.

Jt looked down and said, "She's uh... she's dead sir. Her name was Emma Nelson. Rick Murray killed her in the Degrassi School Shooting."

Lucas heard this and had a flash to the gravestone he and Sean were at earlier. What the hell was it about this girl? Lucas snuck off without being seen.

"I thought we weren't going to snoop." JT said, hours later passed midnight.

Lucas broke into the chiefs office after he went home and was now serving through the X files.

"I'm his partner, I've been for the longest time now and he hasn't said one word about this." Lucas bittered. Did Sean not trust him or something?

JT sat on the chair across from him, "It's a rough time. He was THERE when she was shot, the guy still hasn't been caught to this day."

"Was he with her, like, together when she was shot?"

"They were Degrassi's famous couple! The bad boy, and the schools angel. Didn't know her nickname would become so real. We use to be best friends when I was little. We were inseperatable... then one day, just... stopped. Anyways. Sean and Emma broke up almost a year and half since the shooting, he went through some phase and then dated some gothic freak."

"Really?" snickered Lucas, he couldn't see Sean dating an emo.

"Yeah, some crazy redhead." JT laughed.

Lucas remembered the reported from the other week, "Ellie?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" JT asked, a bit shocked.

"She was the Reporter that bugged him the other day." Lucas replied.

JT giggled a bit, "You should check up on her. Never know if she snapped and was doing the killings." As he joked, Lucas sat up from looking at the computer, like he found something.

"Found her." He announced.

"You GOT her file?" JT said in amazement, he tried once to see if he could look up where her parents were, where Snake went, so he could check up... but he got nothing!

"I am on the chiefs computer." Smirked Lucas.

"You could get fired for this you know." Jt confirms, standing up and going around the desk to see.

"I just want to know." Lucas confirms and scanned through the file, "Doesn't say anything about her dying, man. But is this creepy or what? She has the same features to all the girls who were killed."

"What?" JT was in shock, not over that but that the file didn't have her date of death in it.

Lucas nodded and pointed at the screen, "Yeah. Home schooled the last two years of school, then College in California-"

"What the hell is this?" JT had never been this confused in his whole life, this was once a situation he couldn't figure out. He scrolled down to the bottom and saw in big red writing:

**WITNESS PROTECTION.**

"Oh my god." JT whispered.

"What's up?" Lucas asked taking a look.

"She's alive." Jt breathed.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. Well. That was defiantly a slap to the face.

"You think the killer would be after her?" Lucas asked JT

"How would he know she was alive?"

"Who else would want to kill her?" Lucas said questionably and JT paced the floor.

"Other than Rick? I don't know. There was some old pervert from her childhood but he's in jail now. Emma was loved by everyone, I mean, she debated a lot but never hurt anyone." Jt explained and then stopped abruptly. "What if, and try to see it my way, maybe... just maybe... Rick is still out there? Still obsessed with what he did?" JT asked.

Lucas got up from his seat, "Why base it on her?" he asked.

"No one is born a killer. Maybe he's haunted by it. This is the way he takes his anger out, finding girls like her." JT suggested.

"And killing them again?"

"We haven't found his hostage yet. What if he kidnaps all the girls? And sees if their like Emma? If not, BAM, dead."

"Why would he do that?" Lucas said

JT told Lucas the story, "Rick snapped because the school poured feathers and paint on him, Emma helped him out, made him feel better... he thought she led him on and when she shoved him off of her when he kissed her, he went crazy."

"He shot her because he couldn't handle rejection?" Lucas asked in disgust.

"He was bullied a lot." JT replied and shivered, "He was a creep."

"Alright, well... lets get to the important thing." Lucas said.

"that is?"

"Telling Sean she's actually survived." Lucas raised an eyebrow and JT nodded.

The two walked out of the office and walked down a hall.

"So you know this is why Sean's so distant?" Lucas asked Jt. He always wondered why Sean was the way he was. He felt like he was punishing himself for something, holding back or something.

JT nodded and said, "I know it, and understand it. I, myself, haven't been inlove like they had. After the shooting, rumor had it Sean was sent to jail because he beat the shit out of his own friend for speaking up about Emma."

"Jesus. How did he get this job?"

"Jay dropped the charges."

"You know, someone may need to talk to this guy too." Lucas spoke up.

JT snickered opening the exit door, "Pass. That guy made my highschool years hell." With that, he left the building.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sean Cameron: It's a slow song... and you're not dancing.**_

_**Emma: No one caught my interest.**_

_**Sean Cameron: Oh. How about now?**_

Sean was drinking more and more by the minute. He then stared at his bottle while the flashes of him and Emma finally stopped. He looked like complete shit, smelt like it too...

Sean remembered all the things this girl would make him do. It would make him cry harder, drink harder, or lightly smile to himself.

The girl made him crawl through trash on their first date.

She made him dance.

She even made his brother Tracker see the good she put in him.

You know, even when they were over, she still came to him for help... that was until Jay.

Sean didn't even run away when she had some girl issues back in grade school

Sean laughed a bit rubbing his hand down his face and sadly sniffed a few times, trying to man up.

Meanwhile, outside his apartment JT paced back and forth in front of the building, outside. When he was pacing, he bumped into somebody, hard.

"WATCH IT-" the redhead hissed to then squint her eyes, "JT Yorke?"

"Vampire Goth?" JT said in amazement. She looked good! She then frowned deeply and he coughed, "I-I mean Ellie."

She rolled her eyes and insisted, "If you haven't noticed, that style is gone."

"You look..." he drifts off and rubs the back of his neck, "You actually look great."

Ellie eyed him but tried not to blush. He's changed too. "You don't look so bad yourself." He had longer hair, no more buck teeth, and was taller. "Your heads not as big as your body anymore."

Jt faked a laugh and then asked, "Are you here for Sean?"

"I am but no luck."

"You rang?"

"Yeah."

"This is why you need a cop to do the work." Jt said and went to her hair, she managed a OW, until he took out two bobby pins.

"You're a cop?" Ellie asked him and he nodded, bending at the front door, trying to pick lock it.

"Well, profiler. Which I tell you is a smarter job." He insists then admitted, "But not braver... I admit, I'm still a wuss." He then opened the door simply.

"Wow." Blinked Ellie, a bit amazed and stepped in. He couldn't help but stay back and glanced at her ass until Ellie whipped back and caught him. She gave him a teasing glare and said, "Get inside wuss."

JT snapped out of it and walked off, he then walked a bit faster, Lucas was on the prowl to find Emma the past few days, Sean had to be warned before she came back and gave him a stroke or something... that is... if they find her.

Sean heard pounding at his front door and drunkenly got up and stumbled over, "What?" he yelled, whipping the door open.

If it was Roxy, o-or Tara, or Christina, OR ANY OF THEM, he'll go nuts.

The most unlikely people came right on in, Ellie Nash and JT Yorke.

"You are home." Ellie bittered at Sean and crossed her arms, "Why'd you ignore me?"

"Your buzzers broken." JT examined and Sean ignored Ellie, shut the door and just nodded at JT.

He walked past them and muttered, "I broke it."

"I guess we're both here to tell you something. Ellie you go first since what I have to say, you can't stay for." JT told her.

Ellie got offended and hissed, "Don't have to be an ass JT."

"It's police buisness, your a nosey reporter." He declared with a devilish grin.

"It's true." Sean said and Ellie just rolled her eyes smiling and then shrugged, it was true.

"Fine." She said and then reached in her pocket, giving Sean a piece of paper, "I was told to give you this Sean."

"Bring her home." Sean read it outloud.

Both him and Ellie looked confused, but JT sucked in a big breath.

Ellie told Sean, "It's from the killer. He called me, left it on my porch under a bloody knife." She shivered at the memory.

"Where's the knife? I need it for evidence." Sean explained.

Ellie reached in her bag and grabbed out a big zip lock bag, "Here. I didn't touch it, put it in the baggy."

"Trying to be Nancy Drew?" JT teased and she gave him a playful glare.

"Whose he talking about?" Ellie then asked, getting back to business.

"His hostage?" Sean gussed, "Maybe he let her go and we haven't found her yet." He looked to JT who was shaking his head no.

"I don't think it's that." JT said kind of lowly, too low. Shit. The killer knew Emma was alive.

Sean jumped when his pager in his pocket went off and checked it. He cursed, "Shit. Works paging 911. Got to go in." He walked quick to his door.

"I'm getting it too." Jt said and scoffed, "Sean wait!" he needed to tell him the news.

Sean called back over his shoulder, "It's an emergency!"

"What do you have to tell him?" Ellie asked once Sean left.

"It can wait. This does seem important." JT told her and gave her a pat on the arm before he left too. Ellie sighed being left alone but she just nodded and let herself out.

She then stopped before she shut the door and peeked back inside.

As she crept into Sean's room, she remembered his hiding spots, which wasn't so secret. Closet wasn't the hardest decision. Ellie opened up the door and pushed back clothes and shoes and searched for some kind of box.

A shoe box sat in the right corner and Ellie dug in to get it.

When she pulled it out and opened it, she couldn't help but to see some pictures, and slid it into her bag. She couldn't help it, to be a good reporter, you HAD to be sneaky like this?

She felt a bit of guilt wash over her, but she needed this. She got up, put the box back, and left.

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION

"Alright." John stood up front, "Some bad news and some good news. We now know this case is set on Emma Nelson, we may think her death may have caused this guy to snap. He's killing girls that look like her."

Sean looked bewildered and confused. How'd they know about her? Why was the killer doing this? Emma was GONE, leave it alone!

"Maybe it's Cameron, maybe he's the killer." Came a snarky reply from another cop.

Lucas snapped since he was standing next to he guy and turned, grabbing the guys collar and punching him in the face.

"BOYS!" yelled John as two cops tore the two apart.

Sean just stood in silence, and asked them, "When did we decide it's even based on her?"

"Sean, I told them about her." JT spoke up, coming to the front. Sean looked almost betrayed. Why would he bring this all up again?

Sean asked, "Why? What does she have to do with it?"

"Everything!" Lucas exclaimed, still in a cops hold until he shoved him off and turned to his partner, "Sean it all matches up. I found some files..." he drifts.

"We think it's Rick." JT filled in.

John coughed through the silence and looked at Sean. He really was a good cop, but he wouldn't be in the right state of mind to do this.

He spoke, "Realize Sean, for your obsession a few years ago with finding this guy, you might be put off the case."

"Put...off?" Sean blankly asked.

John nodded but insisted lightly, "We'll still inform you with what's going on when we believe the time is right."

"This is bull shit." Sean said through gritted teeth.

Back when Sean first came a cop he was darker than he was now, if that was even possible. He used his new advantages to go into blocked files, trying to find Rick or anyone who was related to him and was caught.

Lucas told Sean, "It might not even be him! We could be completely wrong. But just go with it."

"There's more information about that in just a second." John said, eyeing them wierdly but went on, "Before some more good news, here's the bad. Our hostage was found dead today, in the park. Only oddly enough the killer killed a man too, and another. He set them up like this."

They set the board at the front up and a picture hit the screen.

A man was dead but held up on a bench, holding the dead girl who was held hostage in his arms. Another man was dead, standing behind them and tied with a rope to a pole, blood all over him. Them. So much blood. The girls was the worse, and it leaked out onto the man who held her, over his hands and stomach. He cradled her so closely yet they were probably strangers.

_"Em?" he whispered "Em please." He shook her again, nothing. "Emma come on! Wake up!" he yelled, "Please don't do this. I love you. I love you, baby." He started shaking back and forth with her in his arms, "Don't leave me."_

"He's reenacting. Sean, look!" JT shouted, running to the screen. Sean was going to puke as he stared.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Man you never get sick." Lucas said quietly, giving Sean a wierd look. This was different.

Jt walked back to Sean and spoke quick, "I don't want to worry you, or make you go through this again Sean. But Look! Day of the shooting, he cornered you, Emma, and Toby. Emma died in your arms in THAT position, and Toby was standing behind, RIGHT where that man is tied."

He wanted to say no. But he knew JT was the best profiler in the business.

And this was too the same as when it happened 7 years ago.

"Kate and Riley, I'll need you to go find this girls parents and say your sorrys." John told two cops who nodded and left, "Now for the good news I haven't informed anyone about yet."

Sean crossed his arms standing between Lucas and JT, who were too, confused. Another suprize, can't wait! What it could be now.

"I have proof this is who you say it is." John told the boys. Jt and Lucas snuck a glance at Sean who just stood like a stone "Rick Murray is our killer. We have insight to him calling one of his victims and letting her know who it is, and that he's going to find her."

"She's comin in now, sir." A police from the back shouted out.

JTs heart started to pound, he knew what he was talking about.

John spoke dangerously, "There is to be **no** word about this, you leak this out and I will put you **all** in jail, don't even think twice." He threatened.

"Is she a secret, Cheif?" another cop asked and Lucas and JT shared a look, knowing just _who _was _here._

"She's here!"

Victims? They were all dead. Who else was there? Sean was confused until Lucas whipped around to face him.

"Oh my god." Lucas said out loud as the crowd started to get very loud and some gasps and whispers.

"What? Who is it?" Sean asked Lucas, he couldn't even hear himself speak by how loud everyone was getting.

"Everyone, shut up!" John shouted in his boss voice.

"Sean I wanted to tell you!" insisted JT before the voices stopped and Sean looked up front to the new crowd that came in, the cops moving out of the way for them.

Sean watched as a big body guard stepped aside from who he blocked, and out came someone- someone he didn't **really** expect... not in a _longggg_ shot. But fuck, was it giving him a heart attack. Sean's eyes were a bit wide, his mouth dropped; and he looked like he had seven years ago when put into shock.

**Emma.**

The blonde, who now had low lights in it, put her hair behind her ear. Her hair was so long now, down to almost her elbows, and she had side bangs. She was tall, a-and beautiful, her bronze skin glowed, and she wore a strapless yellow sundress with white flip flops. Her face was naturally clear and smooth, and her eyes popped out from her mascara. Those melting brown chocolate eyes... Let's just say she was drop dead gorgeous, and excuse the irony in that comment.

"Watch your step, _Emma_." The big man told her as she stepped up.

She seemed a bit annoyed by him and replied, "It's fine." The voice. **The voice **was the exact same and hummed in Sean's ears, until he heard a big ringing noise and his vision was getting blurry.

Emma. No. Emma **was dead**.

"It's her Sean." JT promised quietly by his ear, and wouldn't joke around on this. Plus, how could Sean deny the vanilla scent from her?

This WAS Emma.

Emma was standing at the front as she finally caught Sean's eye, and her reaction was the same, only not as shocked since she was told he was a cop now. But to see him again. Her heart was cutting up into little pieces knowing what he must feel like right now...

Emma looked down when she couldn't find anything to say, and he just continued staring at her from a far until he snapped around, shoved through JT, Lucas and the crowd, and charged out the door, slamming it shut.

Lucas frowned and JT sighed heavily, turning back to the blonde girl who made Sean feel this way. She was staring off where he had left, ignoring questions from the police.

"They really are meant for another, huh?" Lucas asked JT, seeing the effect the two had on another.

JT rolled his eyes, "Yup. Everyone knew it. Knows it" he corrected quickly and then pushed through the cops to Emma.

"Back off kid." Growled her body guard and JTs eyes widen, until Emma walked around.

"Stop it, Buzz. I know him. He's an amazing friend." Emma said to the guy and he glared at JT, but turned.

"Buzz?" Jt said out loud and Emma smiled a little to him, "Emma." JT breaths, finally taking this all in, and her. They crashed into anothers arms, hugging tightly, "Emma we thought you were all dead." He whiped a tear that had fallen.

Emma closed her eyes tight, missing a friends embrace, "I wanted to call... so badly. I couldn't, my parents thought it was best I hide."

"Jimmy didn't, he was fine. You should of came out." JT said.

"By the looks of things now? I would of been dead." Emma snickerd bitterly, "And Jimmy wasn't the one who rejected Rick and made him snap." He looked down.

JT noticed she was getting upset so changed the subject, "So he called you?"

"Yeah. I don't know how he found me, or maybe he just found my number." Emma confirms.

"What did he say?" Lucas asked, coming over.

Emma shrugged and said, "The usual. When you want to die? When can we meet up? I'll kill you by this place." She was trying to joke, but both guys could see how afraid she was... it was in her eyes. But concern kept flashing through her eyes as well, always peeking at the door Sean left out of every now and then.

Lucas then caught on, "The usual?"

Emma nodded and explained,"Rick's been calling me once a year when he finally finds me again. I pick up and move, and then he just keeps calling...finding me. I figured it was time to come back home, specailly when all these poor innocent girls are dying..." she looked at the pictures of all the lost victims and started to cry, "Over me."

"Shh, its okay." Jt assured and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll catch this guy." Lucas promised her and she nodded, tearing from Jt.

Emma whiped her tears and asked, "What about Sean? Is he okay?"

"You didn't look as shocked to see him." Lucas couldn't help but say and she nodded.

She explained, "When I called here, John let me know Sean was running the case. You wouldn't believe how choked up I was when I first heard it."

"We can imagine." Lucas joked, sharing a look with Jt, remember all the times Sean's been out of it because of just a mention of this girl.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Emma asked, glancing at her body guard Buzz, who kept watching them like no tomorrow.

OUTSIDE.

Sean was puking like mad in the back of the building.

"Fuck." Sean cursed and spat as much as it as he could, until he was spitting normal syliva.

He put his cigerette to his mouth and then grabbed his liter, shakenly lighting it. He shut his eyes tight as he inhaled it, flashes of the shooting was hitting his head like no tomorrow.

She died. He was sure of it. He wouldn't let her go. She lost a lot of blood. She's been gone without anymore words for 7 fucking years.

Sean snapped his wild eyes open and paced back and forth, exhaling and putting the cigerette back into his mouth.

"Smoking kills." A voice said as the door shut again. Emma. He didn't even have to turn to her. He knew if he did, he might fall to his knees and cry like a little baby.

Sean sniffed and flicked his cigerette away, "Yeah. Guns are suppose to too." He went to walk off until Emma grabbed his arm.

"Don't say things like that." She pleaded and he looked down, he couldn't look her in the eys.

He quietly asked, "This is a joke right?"

"I didn't know you'd be this upset." She said and noticed him staring down, down right at her hand on his arm. Was it bugging him? Nervously, Emma took it off.

"Upset? I'm royally pissed off." Sean angered, and finally looked at her, "I feel lied to, cheated, betrayed!" he yelled and softened when he melted into those eyes, "Emma how long were you going to keep this up?"

"Rick was still after me, Sean." Emma said through tears, "I told John to keep you on the case, I know you'd protect me."

"Protec-" Sean cut himself off and shouted, "EMMA! I thought I got you KILLED!"

"How can you say that?" Emma asked, shaking her head no. She whiped her tears and Sean snickered.

"Emma do you not remember what we both saw? What Rick did? Our last moments with your blood all over me?" he asked her as gentle as he could.

Emma looked down and admitted, "I have nightmares about it every night."

"Yeah? So do I! Except I don't wake up knowing you're out there!" he just wanted her to know the sanity he lost... to understand, without her... nothing was right.

Emma bit her lip and then spoke, "Sean I know I should of told you, you saved my life... but, I was young, and I was being hunted down. It's the only thing I could of done. Plus, it's not like we were actually best of friends before the shooting, I didn't know if it'd be right to call you. Manny maybe, but... not you. I thought about it. Alot. Every night. But you had a life, your own place, better grades, Ellie..."

"All that went to _**shit**_after the shooting Emma." He bittered, that was a lousy excuse.

"Why'd you hate yourself so much for this?" Emma shook her head frantically and stepped closer to him, "It wasn't you who did it."

"Do you not ever hear me use to tell you I loved you?" Sean asked her. How could she think he wouldn't care so much? So much that it was slowly killing him.

Emma was loss of words, "That was when we were dating." She told him. Right? I mean... he couldn't still love her, not when he was with Ellie... not now. I mean, love yes. Inlove? Who knew anything anymore...

Sean went to remind her he said it during the shooting, "No, I said it when you were-"

"There you are!" Buzz bellowed and kicked the door open, going to Emma, "That trick you just pulled? Classic. Yet old. Don't think I didn't know where you would go, girl."

"Sean this is Buzz. My really annoying body guard." She said and saw Buzz frown until she lightly smiled, "Who I care oh so much about and is like family." She admitted. She loved him, he was like her big bear.

"This guy bothering you, Emma?" Buzz then asked, glaring and stepping forward to Sean. Sean just glared back.

"No. This is Sean." Emma told Buzz and looked around uncomfortably, "Sean, Sean..." she drifts as if it would trigger Buzz who it was.

Did Buzz know about him or something? Sean thought. Did Emma tell him things?

"Well why didn't you say so!" the guy slowly cornered Sean and made Sean think he was going to hit him and jumped back a bit, to be pulled into a bear hug.

Emma bit her nails, trying to hide her smile but softly laughed. It was funny seeing big bad Sean in this situation.

Sean shoved his way out and took a step back and cringed a bit when Buzz slapped his chest hardly. GOD did this guy not know how HUGE he was? I mean, Sean was strong, muscular and all that... but this guy was THE ROCK big.

"Man your my hero. Hell, your HER hero." Buzz said, gestering to Emma, "You know what, I'm buying you all the donuts in the world!" he exclaimed.

"I don't like donuts." Sean bittered, wanting him to leave so he could talk more to Emma... or... fight. Or do whatever it was they were doing.

Buzz scoffed and said, "Well , lets figure this out. Your mad you didn't know she was alive all this time? So again, let's go over this. You should be fucking glad she's alive, so why don't you give the girl a hug or somethin?"

Emma noticed Sean's eyes dropped to the ground she felt a bit... upset? Sad. Denied?

She laughed softly at Buzz's effort and nodded toward the door, "Hmph, enough harressing Buzz. I'll come back in."

Buzz nodded and led her, "Let's go then. See yeah little man."

"Bye Light year." Taunted Sean.

Buzz narrowed his eyes before he stepped in and said, "Think I haven't heard any Toy Story jokes about my name you mean ass jerk?"

Emma giggled a bit walking behind him but before she walked through the door, she felt a soft hand grab onto hers and turn her.

Emma melted almost immediately in his arms when Sean embraced her tightly, and she hugged just as tight back, her arms around his neck.

He laid his chin on her shoulder and shut his eyes tight, he never wanted to let go, he's never felt calm like this for years and years.

Buzz turned to mouth off again about them being slow to get inside, to see them hugging. He eyed the scene, and just knew he could trust Sean alone with her, so left and let them have their moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cheif." Sean said, running to the man as he came out of the questioning room.

Sean was watching through the mirror for a few hours now, men asking Emma questions.

She was beginning to look tired.

"Cameron." The chief greeted, nodding at him.

Sean sighed almost annoyed, "Are you guys done yet?"

John raised an eyebrow but sighed too, he knew this girl had something deep with his worker here.

"Just doing questioning." He explains.

"I know, she's been in there for hours." Sean said, looking antsy and crossing his arms.

John laughed lightly and said, "There's alot to know and ask Sean."

"Just hurry up." Sean desperately insisted.

John nodded and left as Lucas came over.

"You seem tense. I'm going to go on a limb your inlove with the cheif." Joked Lucas.

Sean was watching Emma through the one sides window again and just chuckled, smirking a bit.

"Wow that's the most I've seen you smile at all you know that?" Lucas asked.

Sean stopped and looked at him and then back at Emma, smiling softly.

"So how is it?" Jt asked coming over as Lucas patted Sean's back and left.

"What?" Sean asked JT.

"Having the girl you've been in love with since 13 back in your life." JT said, smiling happily.

Sean watched JT go and then smiled, playing with his hands and nodded to himself. It was great. Amazing.

"I feel like I have strep throat now..." drifts Emma jokingly, "With allll that talking."

Emma and Sean walked downtown, and she couldn't remember the last time she was so happy to see Toronto again. Home.

Sean even bought her a smoothie.

"How'd you remember I liked banana?" Emma then questioned, smiling to Sean.

Sean smirked and shrugged, "Just do." He looked around and dug his hands into his pockets, "Do you parents know your still alive? Manny?"

"Manny doesn't." Emma said, and stopped walking, looking down at her smoothy sadly and playing her straw in it.

Sean stopped and came back and saddened, "Sorry... didn't mean to."

Emma shrugged slowly, trying hard not to cry.

"Just miss her." Emma's lip almost quivered, her voice cracked, "Alot." She let a tear slip down and she finally let it out, "I miss my life." She cried.

Sean's heart sank and he stepped closer to Emma, resting a hand on her waist and used his other hand to wipe her tear away.

Emma shut her eyes and he watched her admirely. So beautiful.

He wiped her tear and Emma melted to his touch, "So damn beautiful." Sean said outloud in a whisper, but Emma's eyes open.

Shit. She hear that?

Emma and Sean stared at another and Emma looked into his eyes for something, anything.

He then couldn't stop himself, he quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his. Emma kissed back deeper and they gave long tender kisses. He cupped her face, wrapping his one arm around her to bring her in closer and she put her hands on his chest.

Oh wow.

His heart was going just as fast as hers...

It got more passionate, if possible. He slid his tounge into it and she teased hers with his. She moaned into the kiss and Sean shut his eyes even tighter.

God, it was like the kiss of 7 years missed.

They pulled away breathless, and Emma licked her lips slowly and pierced them together... wow.

Sean still had his eyes closed and arms around her, "Your insane if you ever thought I wasn't in love with you anymore."

Emma snapped her eyes open. Really?

"But Ellie-"

Sean smiled, playing with Emma's hair and gently pulling her head back to him, "Ever heard of a rebound?" he crashed his lips to hers again and she smiled against his kiss.

"Yo kids!"

The two split apart and groaned. They turned to Buzz who drove up next to their side walk, "Sorry Sean, Emma can't come out to play anymore." He said with a sink.

Emma shut her eyes, totally embarrassed and turned to Sean who rubbed his chin, smiling and looked back at her.

"You get use to him." Emma insists.

Sean just nodded, grinning like a foul and then softened, "Come over tomorrow." He slipped his hand into hers... so warm.

Emma bit her lower lip.

He looked back into her eyes, "I want to know you.. better than anyone else, again Emma."

You already did.

Emma nodded though and then leaned over, kissing his cheek softly and then skipped to Buzz's car, trying to hide her smile.

Sean watched her go until out of sight and then walked back to his apartment.

"Found anything new?" Sean asked, jogging into work the next morning.

Lucas looked over from his desk, feet up and leaning back in his chair as he went through something on his computer.

He chuckled, "It's been one night Cam. This guy, just vanished."

"So nothing." Huffed Sean.

"We'll get something." Lucas assured.

Later that night, Sean waited impatiently for Emma. He sat at his kitchen on his stool, shaking his foot and glancing at the long.

UGH it was too long, it was too long

_Knock,Knock_

Finally!

Sean ran to it and then stopped. God, stop acting like a little school boy! Sean coughed lightly and ran a hand through his hair, cooly opening the door.

Emma was doing the same, trying not to look antsy, "Hi." She greeted.

He smirked, "hey." He greeted back. She wore a cute little dress that hugged her tall model like body. It was yelled and it made her hair shine.

"We have two hours before Buzz finds out I left, and where you live." She confirms, nodding and he nodded back.

She then flew into his arms and he jumped her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slammed the door closed, leaning her up against it.

Emma moved her head up in and closed her eyes in pleasure as he sucked on her neck. She then moaned when his hands slid up her thighs and wearing only a little dress, made her feel naked.

With Sean?

That wasn't a bad thing.

She was slowly slid down, her hair falling against his face, lips inches apart. He put the other side of her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly and tenderly, and then teasing biting her lower lip.

Sean's breath went uneasy when he felt Emma's tiny hands working the belt of his pants.

She pulled away and they stared back at another until she grabbed his hand, pulling him toward and closer to the couch, he slowly crawled over her after she unzipped her dress and sat down on the couch, grabbing the end of his Vshirt and pulling him in.

Emma bit her lower lip and he began kissing her while between her legs and Emma could feel it, his hardness.

She moaned when it pressed against her heat.

Sean kissed her once more until going back to her neck and then her chest, and then his hand slid up her smooth stomach and cupped her firm breast. God she was perfect. How did he ever get her back?

She was wearing a lace bra and he moved one of her breasts out and his breath on it made Emma shiver, his other hand also found its way into Emma's panties, and worked his talented fingers, rubbing her.

"Sean." She moaned out and gasped in ectasy.

It was all about just pleasuring her, he didn't even have his pants off or shirt, just belt undone. Emma laid in surrender to his hands in her lace bra and panties, his fingers playing inside her, and now his tounge flicking against her breast.

Emma was whimpering and could feel herself closer. God... why was Sean so good at everything?

She always imagined it being perfect with him, but not this perfect.

He put his hand on the top of his back, pulling off his shirt and throwing it away, and his abs showed off.

Emma finally pulled his hand out and just tugged once at his jeans and they easily fell down. Wow... he was defiantly... big.

Emma's big brown eyes stared up into his, ready for it and Sean crashed his lips to hers, grabbing the side of her thigh that was against his waist and lifted it a bit more, moving himself into her and then pushing his member in.

Emma gasped. Yes, she's had a few boyfriends after the whole witness protection but only had sex with two of them.. but they did not size up to Sean... in more ways then one.

Emma whimpered loudly but moaned, it still felt good, espashally when he started moving and gliding with long strokes. She grinded up against him and he groaned loudly.

As he made slow and soft love to Emma, she sighed and arched back, getting closer.

They had finally collapsed, breathing hard and sweating. Wow. That was amazing.

"Guess Buzz couldn't find you." She joked.

"Not complaining." Sean told her and declared, "And let's not talk about other guys when your with me Emma Nelson."

"Hmm." Emma smiled brightly and pressed herself against him as he still layed over her.

Sean groaned out loud, "Can't do that... I'm still recovering." He breaths then sighed when she leaned up, still smiling devishly and kissed his throat, then planted a little kiss on his neck, then playfully bit the lobe of his ear.

She taunted in his ear, whispering sexily,"Can't handle it?"

Ok. Hard again.

Sean raised an eyebrow, he then pushed her up against the couches arm, lifting her up a bit, his hands massaging her tits. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her moans turned to screams as he started fucking her faster than the time before. Still sensitive from the last orgasm, Emma was crying out and screaming his name. Hearing all this Sean was shutting his eyes tight.

He couldn't believe this was real.

Emma dug her hand into his hair and her mouth fell in pleasure, "oh my god!"

Sean knew she was liking this and went faster, harder and then even more faster, his hands now gripping that perfect ass of hers.

He was panting from the pleasure and effort of it all, and knew he would not last much longer. He removed one of his hands from her tits and used his thumb to play with her clit, making her scream even louder, sneaking some squels in there.

It was the hottest noise that he's ever came from her lips.

He loved how he could make her cum like this, it was amazing for him too.

Her hot little screams pushed him over the edge, and he came inside her, her orgasm shortly following his own.

They panted, and were even more sweaty now and Emma bit her lip hard when he slipped out of her. God even that felt good. Emma breathed heavily and pulled her into his arms as his back was against the couch, her back against his stomach. His arm around her waist.

He hung his head in her neck and shoulder and sighed.

"Love you." He muffled, his lips on his skin.

Emma smiled exhaustingly, "I love you too."

He lifted his head and moved his arm from her stomach, up and took his pointed finger and thumb to turn her chin to the side and kissed her softly.

"Please don't leave me." He said after the kiss, "I couldn't bare it again." He shook his head.

Emma answered him with another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma had waken to the warm sun on her skin in Sean's warm big comfy bed. They had woken up earlier, well, he tried to wake her. He went into work around 6am.

She had slept in until noon.

Emma giggled and got up to get ready.

She decided to go visit him at his work, it was light out, and he lived downtown... nothing could happen right?

There were people everywhere.

And the station was just up the street.

Emma got into a white tank top and her ripped tight blue jeans. She swung her hair to the side and grabbed her purse, leaving.

She made it to the police station and stepped inside, she remembered where Sean's office was and slowly went over.

He was looking through files as a little girl kept singing 'the song that never ends'. Emma smiled watching Izzy hopping around Sean.

She leaned her head on the doorframe and her heart started to flutter.

"Alright, brat. Get." Sean warned Izzy teasingly and she ran off giggling to then stop infront of Emma and staring at her.

Emma smiled and Izzy happily declared, "Your pretty!"

Sean looked over and then saw Emma and smirked watching them, yes... yes she was.

"Thanks. But your much cuter." Emma insisted to Izzy but then stopped for a second.

Wait a minute.

She wasn't... she wasn't Sean's daughter was she?

Emma's heart began to break into pieces until she watched the little girl skip over to Sean's partner Lucas and hug him tightly while a girl came over and kissed him.

Oh thank GOD.

"I like her." Izzy told her mom and Daddy.

Mia gave a wierd look and looked to who her daughter pointed at, some blonde girl

"That's Emma." Lucas told Mia quietly.

"The Emma?" Mia asked, raising an eyebrow and he nodded.

"Yeah. Did you know her?" he asked. He knew she went to Degrassi before he did.

Mia shook her head and answered, "No I came after, Jt was so upset over the death when I met him."

"Don't remind me you and Jt dated. Please!" Lucas exclaimed, giving a sickened look as that red headed reporter came into the station and over to them.

"Where's Jt Yorke?" she asked.

"Get him out of my head!" Lucas begged and walked off, Mia giggled and then pointed behind Ellie where Jt looked up and then stood up, seeing her.

"Ellie, what's up?" he asked.

"JT I think I may-... what?" Ellie stopped talking and looked like she was having a seizure.

JT turned to see what she was staring at and his mouth dropped.

Sean and Emma were smiling and holding another in his office, Ellie had seen Emma.

"Is that.." Ellie was in shock. I mean not about the whole Sean and Emma thing everyone knew they were mean to be its just... the whole EMMA WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD WAS A BIG THING.

"Oh god, you shouldn't even be in here." JT panicked, turning her around.

"That's Emma!" Ellie shouted and he led her to the door.

Sean heard Emma being called and looked out his office door to see Ellie's retreating form, being pushed away by JT.

OH god. She saw Emma.

Sean's eyes widen and stood up from the desk he sat on infront of Emma and slammed the door shut, panicking.

Oh god. Ellie had seen Emma. A reporter has seen her.

"What?" Emma asked him, "What's wrong?"

"We need to go hide somewhere." Sean told her, grabbing her hand.

Emma suggested, "We can go to my hotel? Buzz will be happy I'm back." She joked yet was still confused.

"Let's go now, out the back." Sean guided her to the back and they ran out.

Emma opened her hotel room a bit later and Sean followed her in.

She called for her Buzz, "Buzz I'm- oh my god."

Emma jumped back into Sean and gasped, covering her mouth with horror struck over her face.

Buzz laid up against the wall, eyes wide open and a knife stabbed into his chest, but he was long dead.

"Oh fuck!" cursed Sean, bringing his gun out and grabbed Emma, "Don't look!"

"Sean!" Emma cried and he hugged her tight and then her go, as he looked around the hotel room.

"Call 911, go! Run back to the lobby and STAY in sight of people." He demanded of her and Emma had tears streaming down her face but nodded, "If you can? Run to my place." He said.

Emma sniffed and ran out the door.

Emma didn't mean to, but she had to get away. She was in Sean's apartment for a bit but couldn't be alone. She ended up going to the park for a few hours, since it was busy and full of people.

What she didn't know was Ellie stalking her since she left Sean's apartment.

Her cell phone was going nuts. Probably Sean.

God. What if... what is Sean got hurt?

It'd be all her fault.

A-and Buzz was all her fault so... so. Emma bursted into tears again and then noticed it was getting dark. She had to go back to Sean's.

Emma went toward his apartment and looked at her watch, oh god... near 10pm.. they found Buzz just after noon. He was probably pissed off and worried.

Emma knocked on his door.

... for it to open by a girl who... well, was intimidating and pretty. Roxy.

"Hey..." Emma drifted slowly, eyeing Roxy, "Is Sean here?"

"He's a bit tied up at the moment." Smirked Roxy.

Emma slowly nodded. Oh. Her heart cracked and she knew if she spoke, her voice would too... so she just turned around, a bit numbly to add, and walked away.

Who was that?

Roxy shrugged and closed the door to turn and see Sean come from the bathroom.

"Who was that?" he asked, desperately. Where was Emma? He was calling her every second until Roxy barged in here a second ago.

"nobody." Lied roxy.

"Alright." Sean said after giving her a wierd look then demanded, "You need to leave."

"Why?" she pouted.

Sean sighed and explained as nicely as he could.

Since Emma, he wanted to be that good guy again, he was still there, deep down.

He told her, "Cause I don't feel what you feel for me Roxy. Never have, and I never will. I'm trying to put it as nicely as I can."

"Since when do you ever care to be nice?" giggled Roxy and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning him on a wall, "Lets just have fun... I can't get what I can from you with my husband."

"Remove your hands, please." Sean bittered through clenched teeth. This GIRL didn't get it.

Meanwhile, Emma was down the hall and finally turned to go down the stairs, looking like she was sulking.

She dragged herself down a few steps when she spotted a figure at the end of the stairs.

"Hey Emma." The figure greeted.

Emma looked up and stopped on the top of the stairs. Infront of the apartment entrance and infront of the stairs she was coming down from stood... "Rick."

Her heart stopped and she began to feel hot and shook in fear. Slowly she started backing up to run but caught the stair weirdly and fell.

Emma yelped as she knew he was bolting up the stairs after her.

"No, no, no!" Emma cried, crawling up and ran as fast as she could but he was already up there and went to grab her foot but _just missed_.

Emma cried hard as she ran down the other hall and knocked on the door at the end of the hall, trying to run as far as she could.

"Open up! PLEASE OPEN UP!" Emma screamed, pounding on the door.

It opened and there stood Lucas' sister, Jane.

"Yes?" Jane asked and Emma shoved by her, slamming the door shut as Rick almost made it inside, well, his hand did.

"AHH!" he screamed and Emma shoved the door as hard as she could on his hand.

Back with Sean...

Sean scoffed, "Roxy, I won't ask again. Please go."

"Is this about that blonde girl?" taunted Roxy.

Sean stopped and looked Roxy dead in the eye.

He asked slowly, "What blonde girl?" . . . if Emma was here... and Roxy...

Oh my god, Buzz was dead so-

"Was she alone?" Sean began to panic.

Roxy shrugged and drifted, "Yes..."

"Fucking idiot!" Sean snapped, running to his couch for his gun and ran out the door. His heart was pounding fast.

Back with Emma, Rick fought against the door to keep it open and finally got his hand out, but then Jane who understood it was someone very unwelcomed, helped Emma shut the door and it finally slammed shut. She turned the lock quickly and the girls breathed hard.

A knife went through the door, between the two and their eyes widened, staring at it after they let out a scream.

Sean ran down his hall and then noticed a figure with a black hoody running down the stairs.

No, Sean was over reacting, it couldn't be Rick, Emma had to be okay.

"RICK!" Sean had to yell.

The figure stopped at the door and those evil eyes locked into Sean's. Sean's eyes widen. It was him. WHERE WAS EMMA?

Sean bolted down the stairs after him and Rick ran as fast as he could into the night.

A taxi almost hit him but he just kept going, Sean got caught up in the traffic he made and punched the hood of the taxi that blocked him from getting Rick.

"SHIT!"

When he got back to the apartment, his friends and other cops were already there.

"What happened? Where's Emma?" Sean asked, running up to John and Lucas.

"Upstairs in Jane's place." Lucas told him and saw him breathing hard, "What happened to you?"

"I ran after him, lost him." Sean just said but was already walking off, he didn't have time for questions.

He ran into Jane's apartment where a bunch of cops were and saw Emma sitting on the couch beside Jane. She didn't look beat up at all but scared shitless.

"Emma." Sean breathed, feeling so much better and ran over, bending down infront of her "Em." He put his hand on her cheek.

It was like fire, Emma pulled away from his touch and his mouth fell, his eyes furrowed a little.

What...

She wasn't afraid of him, she was just mad he wasn't... no, not that he wasn't there that wasn't his fault. Just... who the hell was **Roxy**?

Sean's mouth opened, but didn't know what to say. Did she not trust him?

What did he do?

"Emma, I'm sorry for this but we need some more questions again. You too Jane." The cheif sayed coming back in.

Sean helplessly watched Emma go after they shared a moment and then stared in the spot she was sitting in.


	7. Chapter 7

John slapped down a news paper that had Emma's picture on the cover, and an old picture of her and Sean that Ellie had stole from him house.

_GIRL FROM SHOOTING MASSACRE, STILL ALIVE_

_When we thought we lost an angel, it seemed she was just hiding out in the east coast. Emma Nelson was found leaving 51 Brickway and to take a stroll to the park. She was believed dead back in 2004 where the shooting at Degrassi High took place, the terror caused by no other than Rick Murray, who is still not found to this day. _

_Although we'd love to find him behind bars, we're are relieved Emma was alive all this time. The world seems Okay again._

"Your a fucking idiot Ellie!" Sean yelled at the red head who was pulled into the police station and sitting at the chiefs office.

"SEAN!" Lucas said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

The girl jumped in the chair across from the cheif.

"Can't hit a girl." Lucas informed Sean who was breathing madly.

"You wonder why I could never love you! You did and do shit like this!" Sean yelled at her with pure hatred.

"I have to do what I have to do as a reporter! You should be happy she's still alive?" Ellie didn't get why Sean was so upset.

"Get her out of here." Sean growled, putting his hands on his head in rage.

Ellie shook her head and said, "What? Now you can be with the little goody two shoes. It's what you always wanted, even I knew that!"

"You know what I know?" he yelled back then corrected, "You know what_ Rick_ knows now? She's _really _alive. And she's been seen in 51 Brickway Street, MY apartment! Now she has nowhere safe to go!"

"I... shouldn't of done that... okay. But! He's been gone for years I doubt he's going to show his face ever again. Probably out there living a new life, in Mexico or something." She joked.

"He's here Ellie." Lucas said as lightly as he could, raising an eyebrow at her.

"The killings around town, it's Rick." JT confirmed and she covered her mouth.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she watched Sean charge out.

Lucas and John slowly did the same thing, leaving the room.

"Jt." Cried Ellie.

JT frowned looking down and back to her to say, "Your a stupid girl, Ellie... and you've done a very stupid thing."

Ellie let a tear drop down from her eye and watched him go.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled and then put her head into her hands, crying.

John had followed Sean into his office and tried to make things ok again, "Well Sean... it seemed he already knew where she was. He went to her hotel room AND your apartment. Her guard is dead."

"He's following her." Sean said, coming in. It made sense. He must of been following her for, god, 7 years.

John explained, "She's at her parents now, there's people on watch everywhere plus a few men in her house, one guy outside her room door." He assured.

"Emma's missing!" Lucas yelled, running back to the office. Sean's heart stopped.

WHAT?"

"Fuck." John bluntly said.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Sean exclaimed.

"Sean I walked her inside her room myself, I don't know how-"

Sean cut Lucas off, "He was already there, before you guys went... he knew she'd run there. I'm a fucking idiot!"

"Sean." John tried to explain, he should of made his guys search her house first.

"Your 'men' are fucking idiots!" Sean yelled, shaking in anger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" John yelled in Sean's face to then get punched back into his desk.

"SEAN!" Lucas yelled, his eyes widen that Sean just hit the chief. A bunch of cops ran in and grabbed Sean against the wall.

"Get him in the cell!" John yelled as they cuffed Sean and pulled him.

Meanwhile.

Emma was whimpering, shaking. She sat on a dirty bed, which she swore had blood on it.

Rick paced back and forth infront of her, "God, Emma. I missed you. Did you miss me?" he asked, turning to her with a knife.

Emma jumped and shut her eyes tight, a tear falling down.

Rick started to laugh, "Oh I'm not going to stab you! Honey we're going to finally be together." He said, kissing her forehead.

Rick had that long greasy hair still, except no glasses anymore, and a longish beard. He looked like a bum actually, but I guess that's what you had to do when Sean Cameron was hunting you down, live in the dirt.

Emma's hands were tied and she struggled out of the ropes as hard as she could.

Wait.

It was kind of loose...

As Rick turned from her she raised an eyebrow. Clearly he was still weak and stupid.

As he was humming something, Emma slowly snuck one hand out.

She looked around and noticed stairs, a door on the top. PLEASE OH PLEASE be unlocked.

Emma went for it and his head snapped over, "HEY!" he shouted madly and he ran after her.

Emma crawled up the stairs that was full of dirt and whatever else, he grabbed one of her legs and she screamed, falling down a few steps.

"LET GO!" she cried, begging.

Her eyes held so much fear, she saw some claw marks on the door and she turned back to Rick, fighting back as much as she could.

How many times has he done this to innocent girls!

She clawed his face and he cried out to then grab her throat. Emma put her hand on his wrist and did a move Sean taught her to do to make people let go of you and he lost his grip on her.

She took this shot to take her fist back and hit him across the face. Yes, also something Sean taught her.

He shut his eyes in pain, being thrown back a bit but one of his hands still held her leg as tight as he could.

Emma pulled her leg out of his grip, kicked him where it hurts and then when he leaned down she shot her leg up and back down into his face.

"AH!" Rick screamed, holding his face in pain and screamed, "BITCH!"

It hurt. All over!

Emma went to the door and it was a bit stuck so she banged her shoulder as hard as she could against it and it busted open.

Emma ran out of the house and noticed a bunch of other houses around, but it was dark, almost had a green tint street to it... she ran into the night, ran as fast and as hard as she could.

"Have you calmed down?" John asked, a bit of a red cheek as he stepped infront of the jail cell Sean sat in, well stood.

He couldn't stop pacing around, he was going to have a heart attack. Again.

"Let me out." Sean growled and John raised an eyebrow.

The boy never controlled his anger.

Sean then breathed helplessly, "Please." He had to help Emma. He had to save her.

He couldn't, he **couldn't** loose her again

"It's okay. We found her." John finally told him and Sean's eyes lit up, his mouth falling.

Thank fucking God.

"Emma!" Sean was let go and he ran into his office where she stood with Mia and he grabbed her into his arms, tight. She held him back as tight as she could too.

The phones were ringing like crazy but Emma and Sean only heard and saw another.

Fuck Roxy. No one compaired to what he and her had.

Suddenly the door bursted open again by JT, he looked between them, "It's him. It's Rick. Line two."

Emma blinked and Sean kissed her forehead before leaving and shutting the door behind him, not letting Emma come out. She didn't need to hear this.

Jt, Lucas, Sean and John surrounded the phone as John finally beeped it on.

Sean's arms were crossed, he was trying to control himself as much as he could.

"Mr Murray." John greeted, the phone now on speaker phone.

"**Bring her back to me now**." The voice growled back.

Sean couldn't do it, he snapped the phone to his ear and growled back, "I hope you know when I find you, **Rick**, I'll kill you, slowly, and I'll be the last thing you see."

John grabbed Sean and threw him back, grabbing the phone from him.

"Get him out of here!" John said, his hand over the speaker of the phone and JT blocked Sean from walking back.

"Sean... go." JT begged and softly insisted, "...take Emma home. She's needs you."

Sean licked his lips and looked torn apart to what to do, but ofcourse sharing time with Emma had won, as he finally walked to his office and then went out the doors, Emma's hand in his.

John nodding to Lucas and Jt, putting Rick back on speaker.

"I don't want to speak to _him_." Rick snapped, "He better be gone."

"he's gone."

"Good, now bring me Emma."

"That's pretty demanding Rick." John confirms and then pretended to care and asked, "Rick, where are you right now? Emma's sort of banged up, are you alright?"

Rick laughed bitterly, "You don't care about me, you think I'm stupid? Not going to tell you where I am!" he then shouted loudly, "NOW BRING ME EMMA OR THIS BITCH DIES!"

They all gave another looks until they heard someone scream.

"HELP!"

Lucas flipped his chair over by how fast he stood and ran over the phone, "Jane!"

"That's Jane!" JT told John who closed his eyes. Lucas' sister now. This wasn't good.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile with Sean, he closed the door behind Emma and then locked his two locks on the door.

"Wait." He told Emma, as he went to go see all rooms. He wasn't like those other stupid cops. Emma **would** be safe with him.

He finally came back, nodding at her and then looked away and down at the floor. He then walked to the kitchen to make her something to eat.

Emma gave a confused look but then followed him and leaned on the counter as he made... well, he didn't even know what he was making himself, pretending to read the back of the box of something but really trying to fight back the shaking.

He didn't know if she was shaking cause of what happened, or if he was mad... sad?

Emma noticed something off and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Why?" he asked, looking at her.

"Haven't looked or touched me since I'm back." She declared. The other night they couldn't even keep their hands off another.

It was Rick, wasn't it?

"I just..." Sean drifted off looking ever so sad.

"I'm not glass." Emma informed and he looked up at her and deep into her eyes.

"I hate that you had to go through that again." He said, swallowing hard and opened his mouth but he didn't know what else to say. He closed his mouth and looked down.

Emma moved around the counter and went to him, "Do you know I'm not scared anymore?" Emma asked him and he looked at her, "He _actually _got me and I got away. And I hit him... I know Emma Nelson is not into violence at all but I hit him **hard, over and over**... and I feel so good." She laughed bitterly and shook her head.

He ran his hand through her hair and said, "If something happened to you..." wow, he couldn't even think it.

Emma promised, "It didn't. And I'm not scared anymore Sean." She put her hands on his shoulder, "I'm fixed. I'm finally not afraid."

She spent 7 years in fear. Did he know how good this finally felt?

"But-"

"And it's cause of you." She said cutting him off. He had to stop blaming himself. She pressed her lips to his and it took a second til he finally kissed back, hard.

He never wanted to let her go.

"I love you so much Emma." He cried, and kissed her again.

They sighed as they heard the phone ringing. Great, Never in peace.

Sean growled, eyes still closed as Emma pulled away and giggled a bit, he gave her a look before going to pick it up.

After hearing the news on Jane, Emma and Sean ran back to the station.

Emma wanted to do anything she could, she sat with JT and John and told them everything she could. Jane was introuble, because of her, and she saved her so she owed her, she needed to.

Emma squinted her eyes staring at the table, trying to remember where Rick brought her, "It smelt... it was defiantly an abandoned house. He had these lanterns around, and everything was kind of dirty. When I was running all I remember is a bunch of street noises, it was loud..."

"Sounds like the house on Berry Street." JT said, photographic memory remember?

"You sure?" John asked him and he nodded.

JT explained, "Yeah, family left it years ago, the neighbourhood isn't so nice. Emma did the lights on the street work?"

"No."

"It's defiantly that house then!"

"Your positive, James?" John said while grabbing the phone to call his guys in.

"It's me." JT confirmed, raising an eyebrow, Emma smiled slightly.

The two guys left and Mia was sent in to watch over Emma.

"He loves you huh..." Mia drifts, sitting down and smiled adorably. It was really romantic. You thought only this stuff happened in movies.

"Yeah... I guess." Emma joked.

"You guess?" Mia asked and snickered, "Wish Lucas did all this for me."

"Get some obsessed freak to stalk you and then maybe it will." Emma joked, but it wasn't a very good one, Mia couldn't laugh, "Sorry." Emma mumbled.

They shared a smile.

"This is the house." JT said, wearing a bullet vest as well as did the other cops outside a dirty home and an empty street.

John turned to his men, "Alright, you guys take left, you take Right. When you see Rick leave, we go in."

"what happens with Rick?"

"Lucas called and said he'd meet him at basketball court by 8pm."

Rick, who was expecting Lucas, saw Sean standing at the court. It was nighttime, but not so dark, it was grey actually, it looked like it was about to rain. Some thunder would crack here and there.

_**[Kayne West]  
>Welcome to the danger zone<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You are not invited to the otherside of sanity<br>They calling me an alien  
>A big headed astronaut<br>Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot**_

"Where's Emma?" Rick said, stopping 10 feet away from Sean a bit confused.

"Not here." Sean simply remarked, shrugging.

He had got here before Lucas. He wanted to be here before anyone else came so he could be face to face with Rick.

"I TOLD YOU-"

Sean cut him off with a laugh and Rick shut up to then look around. What the hell was funny?

Sean declared, "I don't care what you told me."

"Fine. That girl? Dead." Growled Rick, glaring at Sean deadly.

"Nah. She's fine." Sean informed him, hearing the static on his police walkie talkie that they had got Jane safe and sound.

Rick was silent.

"Excuse me?"

Sean raised an eyebrow and explained slower, "We got her. Your not so bright Rick... for being on that little game show back when."

When Sean brought the past up, Rick jumped back a bit, almost as if he was hit.

"Oh. Don't want to talk about that?" taunted Sean and stepped closer to him, "You're a loser Rick and you'll always be. And she'll never ever love **you**." He said through grit teeth.

Rick stepped forward, "That's it." He said, taking out his knife from his pocket.

"Yeah... I was hoping you'd do that." Sean confirmed with a smirk and took off his black police jacket.

His arms ripped out of his white wife beater and he stepped closer again, with a very pissed off look. He looked ready to fight.

Rick swallowed hard.

Before Sean charged at him, he informed, "We got 10 minutes before the police show up."

Ricks eyes widen and tried to move but Sean grabbed the back of his coat and then swung him hard and he landed on the ground with a few thuds.

Rick was on his stomach and then flipped over, crawling backwards and away from Sean who walked to go beat him some more, "Get away from me!"

"Why? Those other girls didn't get a say in it... why should you!" Sean yelled, pulled him up by the front of his coat now and punched him.

Rick stumbled back and then balanced and swung his knife infront of Sean, Sean leaned back before it hit him.

"STOP IT!" cried Rick and swung again, nothing.

"That's what you are you know? A little girl." Sean taunted more, walking around in circles of Rick.

It started to pour rain down on them and Rick squinted his eyes, trying to see. Without his glasses, plus rain... it was very hard.

"I'll kill you. You took her from me, you took everything from me!" Rick screamed at him.

"Nice nose you got there Ricky." Sean said while still smirking.

Rick bluntly laughed and bittered, "Yeah... seems Em knows how to fight back now." Didnt exactly go his way.

"That'd be because I taught her." Sean spoke and swung his fist back.

Rick sounded out a cry of pain when Sean's fist met his jaw.

"Taught her that too." Sean told Rick again and walked forward to punch him again as hard as he could.

Rick finally fell back, his face already swelling up, jaw and nose bleeding. He fell on his knees and Sean breathed madly over him.

"And this!" he threw his fist across his face and Rick fell over to the side.

Rick laid on the wet ground, rain pouring on him. His blood was mixing with the puddle he laid in, but he was still breathing.

_**You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel**_

_**Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing**_

Meanwhile, Emma paced Sean's apartment. God she just wanted him to come home.

She rubbed her arms and kept on walking back and forth staring up the window in the pouring rain.

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

Back with the fight, Sean walked into puddles, on his way over back to Rick and threw him over.

"This!" Sean punched him again.

"Is for everything you put us through!" he threw another.

Rick was begging him to stop and Sean was shaking with anger.

_Sean let the shooting flow back into his mind, when Emma was shot: "Remember, remember the time with our first kiss?" he asked, his voice cracking, "You had that, stupid, stupid hair." He was laughing, but tears were streaming down his face "come on, can't be more painful then that." Emma was going pale, and she could barely keep her eyes open._

Rick's eyes widen, staring at Sean, knowing he was seeing _something_ and the hit was going to be at him.

_**Your so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic**_

_Emma's voice from today came to Sean's head, "And I'm not scared anymore Sean." She put her hands on his shoulder, "I'm fixed. I'm finally not afraid because of you." _

"SEAN!" he heard and saw Lucas screaming his name, running over to the court after getting out of his cop car quickly.

Sean opened his mouth and looked back at Rick.

A bunch of voices were going on in Sean's head. All new, some old too.

_Tracker to Sean about Emma: She makes you a better person._

_Sean to Emma when young: couch, double-cheese...me  
>Emma back to Sean: How can I resist?<em>

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**_

Then a flash of he and Emma making love went into his head and he snapped back to reality.

"Kill me." Rick spat out blood and begged.

Sean pushed him back to the ground and said, "no way. Your going to prison for life you shit."

He wouldn't sink low like Rick, as much as he wanted to kill him, he wouldn't be a monster like him.

"We got him, we got him." Lucas insists to Sean, putting cuffs on Rick with his hands now behind his back and slowly pulling him up.

Sean just nodded and stayed where he was. He took one last glance seeing Rick put into the back of Lucas' car. It was finally over.

_**[Kayne] I'ma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you  
>See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do<br>I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do**_

_**[Katy Perry]  
>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<br>Infect me with your love and  
>Fill me with your poison<strong>_

"Emma?" Sean came home and quietly closed the door and looked around, "Em?"

She came running out of his room, "Sean!" she jumped into his arms and he held his arms around her waist, hugging her tight.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as hard as she could, tears coming down her face.

"He's gone baby." Sean whispered, his hand running through her hair and closing his eyes and promising, "He won't hurt you anymore."

Emma pulled back kissed him deeply, fire works exploding.

They pulled away breathless and fell into a moment, staring back at another.

"Marry me." Sean didn't question, he told her, Emma bit her lip from smiling but then full out grinned. He smiled back and kissed her again passionately.

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

_**Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

_**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>_


End file.
